Travis and Company
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My second Oliver and Company parody. He was a lonley Pikachu until he found some good company. When he met Konoka Konoe, which company will he choose?
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Start

Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do a second _Oliver & Company _parody. And later on, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, JusSonic, Tinyrocket, and Key18, you'll see why I dedicated it to you :)

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, _Oliver & Company._ And if any of you guys think of suing me by accusing me of robbing DBV and Neros, I didn't. They said I could use elements from their stories since I know them. Now, on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Travis and Company _

_Chapter 1: Once upon a time in Toon York City_

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a big city called Toon York City. Everything was peaceful, including a bunch of cartoon/video game/anime characters living there.

_**Now, it's always Once upon a time in Toon York City **_

_**It's a big old fight a tough old time, it's true. **_

_**But beginnings are contagious there **_

_**They're always setting stages there, **_

_**They're always turning pages there for you… **_

On a sidewalk, a few people were looking inside of a box, which a sign that read 'Pokemon need a good home. Five dollars'. In the box are ten Pokemon. One of them was a Pikachu wearing a red/white baseball cap with a green symbol on the front. He was known as Travis the Pikachu.

_**Ain't it great the way it all begins in Toon York City? **_

_**What a way of making time and making friends! **_

One of the first people to pick one of the cats up were two kids named Chiro and Jinmay.

_**No one cares for you since yesterday **_

_**If they pick you out, you're on your way **_

_**To a once upon a time that never ends! **_

The next day, five Pokemon, including the Travis, were left. That day, a teenage girl named Kairi took one of the Pokemon home.

_**So, Travis, don't be shy **_

_**Get out there, let go and try **_

Tomorrow, Travis was one of the only four Pokemon left. Then, a woman named Lois

Griffin petted the four each. She then took the one cat, but not one of the kittens.

_**Believing that you're the guy they're dying to see **_

'_**Cause a dream's no crime **_

_**Not once upon a time **_

The Pikachu looked sad at first, but he then perked up. "No problem, Travis. Sure they didn't wanna take us home at first," Travis reassured himself with a smile, "But believe me; I'll be finding a good home tomorrow."

(A/N: Imagine Travis' voice to sound like Tara Strong's portrayal Ben Tennyson.)

But what Travis didn't know was that he'd be wrong big-time.

_**Once upon a time in Toon York City **_

_**If it's always Once upon a time in Toon York City… **_

_**Why's it nightfall and you're feeling so alone? **_

Then, one night, it began to rain. The "five dollars" part on the sign was now crossed out, and written next to it now was 'free.' What caused Travis to wake up from his snooze was a crash of thunder. When they woke up, the kittens woke up with a startle.

_**How could anyone stay starry eyed**_

_**When it's raining cats and dogs outside **_

_**And the rain is saying "Now you're on your own!"? **_

Travis then poked his head out of the box, and he yelled to the people to get their attention.

"Hey! Hey!" He shouted to the bypassers, trying to get their attention as his voice sounded desperate. "C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!"

Just then, a heavy flow of water rushed into the box. "Uh-oh." Travis gulped.

That was when the box fell apart, and Travis floated on a piece of it, coughing as he sat on the piece while floating down the river. The young Pikachu then looked ahead of himself, and screamed when he saw the sewer drain ahead of him. The young Pikachu then jumped up, and landed on the sidewalk.

_**So, Travis, don't be scared **_

_**Though yesterday no one cared**_

_**They're getting your place prepared where you want to be**_

Travis then got splashed by a car that passed by. After that, Travis shook himself dry, and walked off. As he walked through the city, he saw a bunch of neon signs turning off for the night. The young Pikachu then walked into another alley.

_**Keep your dream alive **_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in Toon York City **_

Travis stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something snarling behind him. He turned around to see...

"Houndoom!" He exclaimed in shock.

The Houndour then chases Travis. Travis outsmarted them and got away.

He then began walking again until he came over to a truck, and went underneath it.

_**Keep your dream alive **_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

A flash of lightning and a thunderclap then startled Travis. The young Pikachu then leapt back, and breathed heavily, looking around himself.

_**Once upon a time in Toon York City**_

Another thunderclap startled Travis. He then calmed down.

_**Keep your dream alive **_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in Toon York City**_

_**And it's always Once upon a time in Toon York City...**_

The young cub then lay down until he fell asleep. As he slept, Travis dreamt of a better future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's Chapter 1. What do you think? Poor Travis. In the next chapter, we'll meet yours truly and his two partners. Until then, Read and Review. And **NO FLAMES OR DESTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Jacob Jaden and Naruto

Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. :)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Enter Jacob, Jaden and Naruto**

The next morning, Travis was still asleep, until he heard the sound of the truck's engine starting. The young Pikachu woke up groggily, and he looked to his left to see that the back tire was about to run him over. Luckily, Travis got out of the way. He then sighed in relief.

"That was a totally close call." Travis said.

He then left the alleyway and acknowledged the world around him in Toon York City.

People walking and talking everywhere; he'd never been to more of Toon York City before. It was bustling with people and cars. Not to mention racing Air boarders.

Fascinated, he walked out from the alley he was standing in, and went exploring.

Then, he heard rap music coming from a Toon York citizen, who was listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walked.

(A/N: Think of Jake Long as the rapper.)

Rapper (from radio): _**You see the feet walkin' down the street in the fast lane **_

_**Walkin' on the street where they goin' **_

_**Just makin' a move tryin' to survive **_

_**Find a way or not to stay alive **_

_**Cool cat in a cruel world **_

_**Knows good from bad, his mind is in a swirl **_

Travis then smiled. "Hey! I like this song!" He exclaimed happily. The young Pikachu then danced to the song as it continued.

_**Got to look out and open your eyes **_

_**If you're in a jam, you got to realize **_

_**You're in the fast lane**_

Chorus (from radio): _**Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute**_

Travis then spun around, Michael Jackson style.

Rapper (from radio):_**You're in the fast lane**_

After the song had ended, Travis had stopped dancing, and smiled.

"Man, that is a catchy tune." Travis said.

Then, two kids walked by. The first figure was a thirteen-year-old boy with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, a yellow vest, blue pants, and white and black sneakers. He was Mokuba Kaiba.

The second was an eleven-year-old girl with long indigo hair and purple eyes. She wore a white outfit with hints of red, a red hat, white socks and red shoes. She was Mokuba's girlfriend, Hatoko Kobayashi.

(A/N: I made Hatoko eleven-years-old in this parody.)

Hatoko then lets go of Mokuba's hand, and petted Travis. The young Pikachu liked this, and licked Hatoko's face, earning a laugh from the girl.

Mokuba then came up to Hatoko, and took her hand. "C'mon, Hatoko. We're gonna be late for school." The young boy told his girlfriend, and they began to walk off again.

Hatoko then looked at Travis with a sad look. "But, Mokuba. It's a Pikachu." The girl said sadly.

"You can play with the kitty later, Hatoko. But now, we gotta get going. We're gonna be later than usual." Mokuba said as he and Hatoko crossed the street.

Travis then went across the street to follow after Mokuba and Hatoko, only to almost be run over by a reckless pink sedan when he tried to cross the street.

"YA-WOW-WOW!" Travis exclaimed. He then glared at the pink sedan as he yelled angrily at it. "NEXT TIME, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' YOU ROAD HOG!!!"

He then started yelling in gibberish. After that, and when the sedan was out of sight, Travis growled in frustration.

(A/N: The pink sedan was Homer Simpson's trademark car.)

Then he heard a vendor named Uncle Ruckus (A/N: From the Boondocks.) pushing a hotdog cart, singing to himself. Pete then snubbed Travis (not looking at him).

"Hey, excuse me! Can't ya see I'm pushing something here?!" Ruckus snapped at Mikey Simon, Gonard, Lily, Mitsuki and Guano, making them leave. "Thank you!" Ruckus said, then he continued humming and singing. "Hey, come on, folks! Step right up!"

Just then, Travis got a whiff of the hot dogs, and he walked over to the cart.

"Get your hotdogs! The best hotdogs in town!"

Ruckus: _**A lunch-a-de-a **_

"HEY! It's a beautiful day, eh?" Ruckus asked, and he called out. "Come on folks, step right up!"

Then he started whistling, until he noticed Travis right there, sniffing at the cart.

"What the-? Hey, go on! Get outta here! Shoo! Get outta here! Go on, you rat." Ruckus snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry!" Travis said sarcastically with a frown, walking away for a bit. Then, he came back because he couldn't resist the smell of fresh hot dogs.

Across the street, three boys were walking in a confidential and cool way.

The first boy was a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, Jacob for short.

The second boy a seventeen-year-old boy with brown eyes and brown hair layered in two sections: light brown on the top section and dark brown in the bottom section. He wore a Red Slifer jacket with a black shirt under it, white pants and red shoes. He was Jaden Yuki.

The third boy was a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto are the street-wisest street-wise guys of Toon York City.

They always had a cool remark about the present situation, and a charming attitude for the ladies, even for some that weren't their own types. In fact, when they saw a teenage blue-haired rock star girl named Yumi Yoshimura, a pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno and a Purple-haired celebrity named Renee Roberts walking by, Jacob, Jaden and Naruto just couldn't pass them up.

"Hmm!" The three said, tenting their fingers as they smirked devilishly. They hopped up on a taxi.

Yumi, Renee and Sakura stopped at a street, waiting to get across. That was when they heard someone say this: "Psst. Psst."

They turned around and saw Jacob, Jaden and Naruto lying on a taxi. They made some obnoxious kissing sounds at them. "Hiya, beautiful." The boys said seductively with a smirk.

An anger mark came up on the girls' forehead as they glared at Jacob, Jaden and Naruto. They then scoffed and they turned away and walked off angrily.

(A/N: Burn!)

"Ooh, la-de-da." Jacob hummed.

(A/N: Imagine Jacob to be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, the guy who plays Adam in Power Rangers.)

Then he noticed Pete, who was fending Sora off. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like Ruckus' got a visitor." Jaden answered.

"Well, boys, it could be time for the 'Cool Trio' to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe." Jacob concluded with a smirk.

Finally, Ruckus shook Travis off, and sent him flying into a garbage can. A banana peel then slid off the top of the garbage can, right onto Travis' hat.

"Ugh." Travis said in disgust, then he took the banana peel off of his hat and tossed it aside. "Man, my is life harder. I don't even have any money." He then sighed unhappily. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, let's just say you picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid." A familiar voice said.

Travis froze and spun around to see Jacob, Jaden and Naruto leaning against a wall like 3 cool guys. The Pikachu then jumped back two feet, and lightning bolts spark out of his cheeks. "You better get away from me!" Travis said, angrily.

"Hey, calm down, kid." Jacob said, as he, Naruto and Jaden walk up to Travis. "I don't fight Pokemon, that's a Pokemon's job."

Then, Travis calmed down a bit, and said, "I'm Travis the Pikachu."

"Hey. I'm JJAPrice15, A.K.A Jacob." Jacob said.

"Jaden Yuki's the name." Jaden said.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto said, with pride.

Travis realizes who the trio are, and said, "Hey, I know you! You're those street guys who won some contest!"

"That's right!" Jacob replied.

"Anyway, We've been watching ya, Travis." Jaden said.

"And I think you're in serious need of some professional help from guys like us." Naruto said.

Jacob then kneeled down to Travis, and said, "So what do ya say we team up and change that vendor's mind about sharing some of those hot dogs?"

"Huh? No way. I'm not going to him again, man." Sora said to the trio.

"Hey, it'll be a snap, kid." Jacob explained.

"We're experts at these things." Jaden added.

"All you gotta do is learn some moves." Naruto finished.

"Moves?" Travis asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Y'know, tempo. _Ooh-cha-ba _a rhythm. This city's got a beat." Jacob explained.

"You gotta hook into it." Naruto Jaden added.

"And once you got the beat, you can do anything, believe it!" Naruto concluded.

"I can?" Travis asked.

"Absotively posilutely!" Snoopy said. He then pointed over to Ruckus as he continued. "The man you see before you can be affectionately known as "Uncle Ruckus," no relation."

"He's a well-known enemy of us anyone or anything he hates." Jaden added.

"Our mission, pal, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and hightail it outta here." Naruto concluded.

"Starting to feel that rhythm?" Jacob asked.

Well…" Travis said. Then, he closed his eyes, and he heard music and remembered the rap music he danced earlier. He then exclaimed the next sentence with a smile. "Yeah! I _do_ feel it! Sooo, when are we gonna get those hotdogs?"

"Right…now." Jacob replied.

The next thing Travis knew, the trio was chasing him with weapons in their hands. The Pikachu was then chased by his new partners into Ruckus' shirt! While Travis was creating the diversion, which he didn't even know he was doing, the trio snuck by and swiped a rope of hot dogs, and wrapped it around Jacob's neck, and they trotted off, with Jaden wearing the rope of hot dogs like it was a scarf.

"HEY, GET OUTTA MY SHIRT!" Ruckus yelled at Travis, who was still inside of Ruckus' shirt. "I'LL GET YOOOUU!"

"Shut up!" Travis snapped after getting out of Ruckus' shirt as the Pikachu jumped onto a mustard bottle, squirting mustard in Ruckus' face. Travis then escaped through a hole in some plywood.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Ruckus yelled angrily as he threw the mustard bottle at Travis, but missed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Travis, Jacob, Jaden and Naruto came to a construction site. The Pikachu was panting while the boys were calmly humming a song.

"Hey," Jacob said. "You really got that rhythm, Travis."

"Yep, I sure do, guys." Travis said with a smirk. "We were good, huh? So when are we gonna eat?"

The trio stopped in their tracks, and looked at Travis. "We?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Travis said.

"Listen Travis," Jaden told him. "I hate to break it to ya, but the dynamic four-o is now the dynamic _trio_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Travis asked in confusion.

"What Jaden meant is our partnership is herewith absolved." Jacob explained. And with that, they hopped into a concrete tube that was being lifted up by a crane, along with the hot dogs still wrapped around Jacob's neck like a scarf.

"Hey wait a minute!" Travis yelled up. "Guys, that's not fair!"

"Fairs are for tourists, kid." Jacob said. "Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire from Toon York's coolest trio of quadrupeds. Check you later!" They then jump to another platform.

"Hey, wait! I HELPED YOU GET THOSE!!!!" Travis shouted, chasing after the boys. "HALF OF THOSE ARE MINE!!!! COME BACK HERE, YOU THREE!!!!" He snuck up onto a girder that was being lifted by a crane.

Later on, Jacob, Jaden and Naruto landed on the ground, and they began walking away as Jacob hummed a tune. Then, they saw ahead Travis, who jumped onto a traffic horse in front of them. The boys were weren't shocked, of course; they knew what they were doing.

"You want 'em? Come and get 'em!" Jaden said with a smirk. The boys threw their heads back and howled.

Jacob: _**Uh-huh**_

"But we're warnin' ya, kid." Naruto said as he, Jacob and Jaden jumped onto a car and stood on it. Then, they began to sing.

(A/N: I am using Billy Joel as Jacob's singing voice since he did Dodger in the original movie. Also, I'm making Zac Efron the singing voice of Jaden and Jesse McCartney the singing voice of Naruto.)

Jacob:_** One minute I'm in Central Park**_

Jacob then onto another car, which was next to a billboard with a painting of a Central Park scene on it, and he did a pose. He then jumped to another car as he continued.

Jaden:_** Then I'm down on Delancey Street**_

Travis jumped from car to car, trying to catch trio. The boys then landed on the mixer a cement truck and walked in rhythm along the rolling.

Naruto: _**Say, from the Bow'ry to St Marks**_

_**Unh!**_

_**There's a syncopated beat**_

The boys then jumped to the other side and rode the mixer.

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto:_** Like I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Travis then got on the mixer and tried to snatch the hot dog rope from Snoopy, only to slip and fall onto wet cement.

Jacob:_** I'm streetwise, I can improvise**_

The trio then slid on the cement slide and landed on the wet cement and walked in it.

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto:_** I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Travis gritted his teeth at the boys, and then looked at his own paws (which were covered with wet cement) in disgust.

Naruto:_** I'm street smart, I've got Toon York City heart**_

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto then got out of the wet cement, and put their left hind feet on a water stream squirting from a hydrant and held the water in as it cleaned the cement off of their feet.

Jacob:_** Why should I worry?**_

They then switched feet, putting their right feet on the water stream.

_**Why should I care?**_

_**I may not have a dime**_

Travis then walked out of the wet cement sidewalk as he glared daggers at Jacob, Jaden and Naruto, who now had each both their hands to the water stream. The young Pikachu then ran at the boys.

_**But I got street savoir-faire!**_

The trio then unblocked the water stream, and the water hit Travis square in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Jaden: _**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

The boys then walked over a grate from which air was blowing upwards, drying them up a bit .

_**It's just be-bopulation**_

Travis, now all soaking wet, walked after the trio and got on the grate. He felt the air blowing up and drying him off, but it kind of lifted him off the ground.

_**I got street savoir-faire.**_

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto: _**Mm-hmm**_

The boys walked off the grate. He then got their towels out (don't ask) and dried themselves. The boys turned around and saw something that made them fall over on their backs, laughing. It was an unhappy looking Travis, and he also looked like a big, yellow furball. Travis then leapt after Jacob, Jaden and Naruto, and the Pikachu began to sing.

Travis: _**The rhythm of the city**_

_**But once you get it down**_

The trio then snuck underneath a sunglasses stand. Travis saw the rope of hot dogs and smirked as he ran towards the stand.

Jacob: _**Then you can own this town**_

Travis then tripped by accident, ramming into the sunglasses stand. This caused the sunglasses to go flying.

_**You can wear the crown!**_

Three pairs of sunglasses then landed on each boy's head.

Jacob, Naruto and Jaden: _**Why should I worry? Tell me! Why should I care?**_

Three girls named Olette, Alexis and Hinata came to a crosswalk, and watched Jacob, Naruto and Jaden as they admired them. As they sang the next part, the boys walked like cool dudes.

_**Say, I may not have a dime!**_

_**Oh! But I got street savoir-faire!**_

Then, the trio jumped onto a piano, which was lifted by a crate. They then played it as they pressed on each key.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah…**_

_**It's just doo-wopulation**_

_**And I got street savoir-faire!**_

Olette, Alexis and Hinata: _**Everything goes**_

_**Everything fits**_

The boys then grabbed a bouquet of flowers and danced while the piano was still ascending in the air.

Jaden and Naruto:_** They love me at the Chelsea**_

Jacob:_** They adore me at the Ritz!**_

On "Ritz," the boys threw the flowers down to Olette, Alexis and Hinata, who looked at the three lovingly. Travis had followed them all the way up a building, and onto the piano that the boys were still standing on.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

Travis then got ready to pounce. He then pounced towards the boys and tried to grab the hot dog rope, but he just slid down the keys and fell down.

_**Yeah. Even when I crossed at the line,**_

Travis then bounced off a cloth roof, and landed in a box of tomatoes.

_**I got street savoir-faire!**_

Jacob, Jaden and Naruto then hopped onto a different car. Meanwhile, Travis jumped onto a skateboard, and followed after the trio.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

Other teenagers, as they were all walking, saw Jacob, Jaden and Naruto singing while standing on the car's roof.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The teenagers ran over towards him. The boys then lifted their sunglasses up, and leaned over, and looked through the windshield, and made a silly face at the driver, known as Kaz. This startled Kaz really good, making him come to a halting stop, and the trio jumped off the roof.

Jacob, Jaden, Naruto and chorus: _**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

As everyone sang, the teenagers followed the boys like they were all in a parade.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

They then leapt onto a fire escape that was in an alleyway. He then reared his head back and howled. The trio then landed in the alleyway, and passed by three humanoids named Tails, Cosmo and Bolt, who sang along.

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo!**_

The song ended as Jaob, Jaden and Naruto continued to walk down the alley to their home, and thought they had lost Travis. But the lion cub was up on a rooftop, watching Snoopy and he followed him to wherever he was going. Unknown to Travis, four figures were watching him.

"We finally found you, Travis." A male voice said.

"Will we really get him, for sure?" A female voice asked.

"Who knows?" A young male voice asked/replied.

"Let's follow him." Another female voice said.

With that, the figures follow Travis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 2. What did you guys think? Especially you, Neros? Anyways, more characters will appear later on. Until then, review away, but no flames please.


End file.
